Dazzle comprehensive character guide
by Musicookie
Summary: Head spinning with all the characters in Dazzle? Allow me to help. This guide offers all relevant information about the characters. Major spoilers and story speculations. Updated whenever I get the latest volume of the manga. I have all up to vol. 9


Time travel, genetic experiments, clones, magic, certain rare magic abilities (time travel, warping, bringing the dead to life…), and personal identities (cuz of the theme of names and the identity crises of all the various clones) are all very, very important to this story's complex plot. Especially time travel, cloning, and the significance of names. Shogetsu also mentioned cold sleep, or cryogenics.

MAJOR CHARACTERS

Rahzel Anadis, or Razenshia Rose: A spirited, 14 year old girl. Her real name is Rahzenshia. In childhood, her mother Ilyria Rose went crazy and tried to kill herself and Razhel, and Rahzel killed her in self-defense. The mother's 2nd husband (Fabien Rose, not Rahzel's real father) grew nervous with Rahzel and abandoned her in a forest. It was then that Serateed, whom Rahzel adores, took her in. She decided to call herself Rahzel at this time, so that she could separate herself from the frightened, helpless, little girl she used to be. **She has black hair and blue eyes, just like Natsume**. Kiara calls her Rahzenshia Rose, and says that she is his. Kiara was the one who found Rahzel in the forest, and Kiara was the one who made Serateed take care of her. Ever since Dee made her take the Angel Text drug and wiped her memories (of her father and of how she knew Kiara once), she has increased in both physical and magical strength. Rahzel feels she knows Kiara from sometime before, but when is hidden in her foggy mind, erased indirectly by Kiara with the Angel Text drug. She felt sad when he told her they were to be enemies. She hates the town of Vellnene, and has been there before. It's a town in the south with blue-eyed, black-haired people like Rahzel. It's her hometown, where she killed her mother and left her father, and everyone there was killed by Kiara and Alzeid Jr. in revenge for how they all treated Rahzel. Alzeid Jr. said Rahzel is like big sister (Natsume), **and Kiara said, "She **_**is**_** big sister." **She and Serateed live in Ebroze. She really cares about Alzeid.

Alzeid: a 24 year old man with inhuman powers of teleportation, flying, and regeneration. He says his abilities are not human. **His name is not Alzeid, and he doesn't have a name other than "Second's clone" otherwise (just like Alzeid Jr.!).** He took on the name after a woman (Natsume) came and called him Alzeid. He's been with Rahzel since the first chapter of the manga. Alzeid Jr. says that the adult Alzeid is not really "Alzeid", but some other guy. Alzeid said once, "I could say I have one older brother." The older brother is Alzeid Jr., and they haven't seen each other for 10 years. Alzeid didn't recognize Alzeid Jr after ten years, because expected Jr. to age but he didn't. Also, Alzeid may be equal in strength or stronger than Jr., but Jr. has trained whereas Alzeid is sloppy when fighting. Alzeid promised to show Jr. the world but never followed through. When Jr. calls Alzeid out on this promise, they fight and Jr. wins. Alzeid had underestimated Jr., believing that Jr. was genetically "defective goods." Alzeid was created to replace the supposedly defective Jr. Alzeid searches for the killer of his father, Mr. Second, the man whom Alzeid was cloned from. The killer is a woman, and she has black hair and blue eyes (she might be Natsume), and she cared for Alzeid and Alzeid Jr. (to a degree…she actually got him in trouble once…) when they were isolated little kids, isolated due to the complications of being albino. In the army for a while. Baroqueheat calls him "little boy Al," because he cannot bear to call him Alzeid since it the name that Natsume gave to Mr. Second. Baroque has been watching over Alzeid his whole lifetime. Alzeid smells and recognizes some deep fragrance on Rahzel, just like Jr. "And your scent lingers deep and strong…" Also worthy to note is that Alzeid is touchy about names, and Alzeid Jr. is too. When severely injured by assassins, he is delighted by the fact that Rahzel cares for him and has tried to get to know him. He is selfish for Rahzel's attention yet hates to be part of the group. Yes, Alzeid can be very childlike at times. He's really good at card games, he doesn't like his vegetables, he loves sweets, needs his sleep, hates baths, and honestly pouts when Rahzel pays attention to Baroqueheat and not to him. And yet when she does, he complains! Aww, he's just trying to hide that he likes her attention so as to not seem childish. And it appears that, in the past, his father worked with Natsume and Baroqueheat in a laboratory. Whether or not Alzeid has memories of this is yet to be seen. Also, for a while, Alzeid did not have a choice of whether he wanted to live or die. This probably has to do with being a clone and being born in a lab. Him being a clone is common knowledge around Prometheus. In volume 7, Kiara meets with Rahzel and tells her that the yoshei cherry blossoms are clones, empty, fruitless, to be pitied (he's alluding to Alzeid). Minari Endoh artfully compares the cherry trees with clones (Alzeid) and Rahzel says, "The tree scatters its petals with beauty so strong, it makes my heart ache. So many people want them, and spread them. They are loved and not alone." Man, if Alzeid had been there for this conversation, he'd have just took Rahzel into his arms and held her. Too bad he didn't hear this. When Shogetsu mentioned it to him, he didn't recognize the name Natsume. Alzeid questions Shogetsu about Natsume's appearance and family, and concludes that she didn't kill his father.

Baroqueheat: a flirtatious 28 year old. It's odd, but Baroque has a few qualities of a child. His body temperature is higher like a kid's is, and he adores women because they're "soft and cute and pretty." Oedipus complex here…childish, much? Branowen and Kiara call him "little brother," but around Rahzel and Alzeid, "big brother." He has another brother, Serateed. too. Baroqueheat says his oldest brother is a "demon" (Serateed?!)and his next brother was in a gang (Kiara?), but we've yet to learn enough about Bheat's family, so we can't name names yet. Baroqueheat adores Rahzel, and she looks like Natsume, with the black hair and blue eyes. Baroqueheat has a butterfly tattoo on his hand that changes to an arm sword thing. It was given to him by Natsume. In the army for a while. Kiara said that Baroqueheat is not part of his family, and is really Alzeid's…and the sentence is cut off. Alzeid's brother? Son? Father? Clone? Rival? Monitor…? Yes, monitor. Despite not really liking Alzeid (cus he has the face of Natsume's murderer) he has watched over Alzeid since childhood, ever since Alzeid ran away from home as a little kid. So Baroqueheat has been around longer than 28 years, now that I think about it. And Natsume once told him it's only natural for her do disappear before he does. Either that or Alzeid has grown up inhumanly fast, like Sephiroth did. Bheat is also inhuman like Alzeid, a result of being experimented on in the labs with Natsume and Alzeid's father, Mr. Second. Shogetsu said Bheat has lived hundreds of years and has an organic body and technically lives, but is like a robot made of organic materials. Baroqueheat has not met Alzeid Jr. Before, but knows that he exists now. Knowing that a little guy like Alzeid Jr. is out there somewhere makes Bheat worried. Baroqueheat has ties to Prometheus, and connections to that organization there. **Baroqueheat seems to have deeply loved Natsume, whether familial or romantic I don't know.** And he certainly feels romantic for Rahzel, who Kiara said is Natsume…

Jelice Bryah: a young man who was a childhood friend of Rahzel's. A priest, or so he says. Orphan. In his youth, he was adopted by Misette's family, but was sent away when he and Misette fell in love. He killed Dee for how he treated Misette and how he inadvertently killed her. When Jelice and Misette met in that town that Dee's from, they didn't recognize each other.

**Natsume Anadis**: the woman adored by her family, Branowen, Kiara, and Serateed, and loved by Baroqueheat (whether familial or deeper than than, I dunno.). She is sometimes referred to as master. She apparently worked in a lab with Mr. Second, Alzeid's father. **It was hinted that Natsume and Mr. Second were lovers**. One of her last wishes was that Baroqueheat watch over Alzeid. Baroqueheat said she was murdered (or was she…?). There is no grave, cuz the guy (Baroqueheat and Branowen believe that the murderer is Mr. Second, Alzeid's father) who did it buried her somewhere Baroqueheat doesn't know. (That's suspicious. No gravesite? Is she really dead?) **She looks like Rahzel**. She told Baroqueheat once **that when someone names something or someone, they are establishing ownership over the named thing or person**. Bheat than asked Natsume if Mr. Second (I'm assuming it's Mr. Second…) is hers. This will probably tie in later with the whole Alzeid Jr. wanting to be named by Rahzel thing and the whole Alzeid not having a name either. Natsume named the Mr. Second (or maybe Alzeid himself) who was with her in the labs. Is he hers, then? Did she create Mr. Second or Alzeid? And where is she now? Dead or alive? Alzeid Jr. said Rahzel is like big sister (Natsume), and Kiara said, "She _is_ big sister." Natsume named Mr. Second with the nickname Alzeid, and called Alzeid Alzeid too. Alzeid Jr. calls her big sister. At the end of vol 9 it looks like she is with Mr. Second, and this is after her supposed death. So she or someone staged it, and she hid at Mr. Second's place. And it was there that she looked over Alzeid and Alzeid Jr., and it was after that time that Alzeid claims that she killed Mr. Second. Ok, the timeline's becoming clearer.

Branowen: Baroqueheat's older "sister," but they put up the farce of saying she's his younger sister. She has a devoted manservant named Saivah. She has a robot named Kotetsu. She seems to be an adult in intelligence and manner, but looks like a young child. She is probably older than she appears. She hates Alzeid for his rudeness and his face, but who knows, it may be something more. Alzeid looks exactly like his father, Mr. Second, and Baroqueheat and Branowen believe that Mr. Second is the one who killed Natsume. So Branowen dislikes Alzeid because he looks like Mr. Second. Sister of Kiara, Natsume, and Serateed. Loyal to Kiara and his plan, whatever that is. Branowen has ties to Prometheus.

Kiara: **the puppetmaster behind nearly everything that happens in this manga**. Everything is a game to him, like chess, and in his eyes, his prize is Rahzel**. When she was abandoned in the forest, he was the one who held her and comforted her**, and took her to Serateed. Kiara said to her than, "Give yourself to me…I want you…let me, and I'll make all the mean people disappear…" He stalks her every move and calls her his, although not yet to her face. Does he mean that she is his, as in love, or that she is his, like a conquered enemy? He calls her Rahzenshia Rose, and told Rahzel that he is her enemy, and that he will try to hurt her soon. Kiara greatly adored Natsume and hates Baroqueheat for his closeness to Natsume. He also hates Alzeid for his closeness to Rahzel, and probably also because he looks like Mr. Second, the man who supposedly killed Natsume. Kiara hates Baroqueheat even more for his closeness to Rahzel. Kiara hates Baroqueheat yet more because of the arm weapon. Kiara seems to have disappeared from everyone's radar for a long time, but is now back on the scene. Kiara is the brother of Natsume, Branowen, and Serateed. Baroqueheat is his little "brother," but they don't _seem_ to be blood related, because Kiara has hinted that Baroqueheat is not like the rest in the family. In volume 4, Kiara says Angel Text is a text of revenge and evolution, and he had tested it on Dee. In volume 5, Kiara begins commanding Alzeid Jr., but he has since Rahzel was nine, actually. He also mentioned to adult Alzeid once the topic of genetics. "People say there's a "criminal" gene. If we can find that, we can prevent crimes. But if we have that knowledge, we can also make a criminal of our own…" (Does this tie in with the Natsume in the laboratory thing, Mr. Second, and Alzeid having inhuman powers?) In volume 7, Kiara meets with Rahzel and tells her that the yoshei cherry blossoms are clones, empty, fruitless, to be pitied (he's alluding to Alzeid). Rahzel also feels she knows Kiara from sometime before, but when is hidden in her foggy mind. **Kiara had indirectly erased himself from her memories with the Angel Text**. **He also erased some of the memories of her father. **Subconsciously, she felt sad when he told her they were to be enemies. What in the world is Kiara doing? **What is his plan?** What is he trying to win in this "game," as he calls it? Kiara has ties to Prometheus, as a member of the organization.

**Rayborn Diorte**: a 16 year old who suffers because of his father's criminal business strategies. He is noted for his good looks. Rahzel saved his life from a drowning-sham-suicide. He has never had a true friend, and he finds his first real friend in Rahzel. He adores her and is obsessed with their friendship, and friendships of all kinds. During an attack from hired assassins hunting for Alzeid Jr., Rayborn cleverly holds the assassins off so Alzeid and Rahzel can get away. He is murdered later by another ragtag group of assassins after Alzeid Jr. In his last moments of thought, he could only think of Rahzel. Rahzel, Addy, and Ashma took Rayborn's body back to Mr. Diorte. Rahzel is very sad over Rayborn's death, and so was Alzeid.

Alzeid Jr.: a little kid who looks like Alzeid and shares the same inhuman powers, if not even more powerful. **He is Alzeid's older brother**. He is, or appears to be, a child with long silver or white hair. He doesn't appear to age. He's totally adorable!!! He is controlled by Kiara, but disobeys at times. Due to the as of yet unexplained killing sprees he and Kiara undertake, Jr. is called a monster and hunted by assassin groups. (these same groups target adult Alzeid too, cuz Al and Jr. are practically the same except for age.) Jr. practically worships Rahzel and wants desperately to impress her (he's all worried about how he looks when he's around her). Jr. is selfish for her attention just like adult Alzeid. He smells Rahzel for her "lingering, deep and strong scent." He possesses bizarre knowledge. "(speaking to Rahzel) Why don't you remember me? We took baths together and you kissed me goodnight!!! **You said you'd give me a name!!** Did you forget?! Oh yeah, you didn't forget. You just don't know yet. And why are you with this guy *points to adult Alzeid*? He's not Alzeid! That guy is _that_ guy. I'm not Alzeid either! But I was the one who found you first, not that guy. Oh yeah, don't go to the next town. An ambush awaits you. And remember, I said that I'd help you anytime. All I do is for you. *kisses her forehead* Ok, bye Rahzel!!" …….????? Can he see the future? Is he from the future? Is he, like Branowen, an older person in a young person's body? Jr. actually doesn't seem to grow or age, like Branowen. Did Kiara give him his information? How is he connected to Rahzel? How does he know all this? Alzeid Jr. is really powerful, but he hid it as a child. As a result, he was called "defective goods" and Alzeid was created to replace him. Alzeid always thought he was stronger than Jr, but that's not the case. Also, Jr. is very touchy about the name thing. He doesn't like to be called Alzeid, but everyone, Kiara included, calls him that. **Alzeid Jr. wants Rahzel to name him**. This will surely tie in with when Natsume named Mr. Second "Alzeid," and with Alzeid Sr. not having a real name. There's a picture in vol. 7 of Alzeid when he was little, and a boy that looks like Alzeid Jr. So maybe Alzeid Jr. is Alzeid's older brother. Alzeid Jr. was with Kiara when the two found Rahzel in the forest. Alzeid Jr. said Rahzel is like big sister (Natsume), and Kiara said, "She _is_ big sister." After finding her there, Jr. and Kiara kill all the townspeople in Vellnene as punishment for how they treated beloved Rahzel. Also, Alzeid Jr. Hates Bheat and Alzeid out of jealousy for Rahzel's attention. When Jr. was little, he knew the black haired blue eyed woman Alzeid hunts for. Alzeid Jr. calls her big sister.

Saivah Salvariuto: Servant to Branowen, and their house is in Prometheus. He seems young, maybe 15-17. Alzeid frustrates him, and also, Saivah might be attracted to him. Maybe. Saivah has a nosy, henpecking mother, a cowardly dad, and a voluptuous, airheaded sister.

Mr. Second: Alzeid's father figure, and Alzeid is cloned from him. He was killed by a woman with blue eyes. He was dead, or in critical condition, on the floor, and Alzeid saw it**. So how could a dead man, Mr. Second, kill Natsume, and how could a dead woman, possibly Natsume, kill Mr. Second?** The woman killed Mr. Second and disappeared. But Bheat says Mr. Second left the town of Prometheus after he killed a woman (Natsume?). Mr. Second wore glasses, but Alzeid remembers that he had no medical need for them. Mr. Second worked with Natsume in the labs. They knew each other, and it's hinted that they were lovers. **Why are there stories and beliefs about them killing each other?** Branowen, Baroqueheat, and Kiara knew Mr. Second. Mr. Second has/had ties to Prometheus and the "plan," being one of their founders. Amy Kynlenn thought him to be quite strange whenever she got to see him. The organization couldn't find his body. And Bheat and Branowen couldn't find Natsume's body… So what exactly happened?** The stories don't add up.** Maybe Mr. Second and Natsume were in love, staged their deaths, and ran off together! Who knows. **The organization thinks Mr. Second's death may have been suicide, but what about the body Alzeid saw?** Amy and the org believe Mr. Second is truly dead, because Dr. Taylor had gotten really close to getting Alzeid's -- and thus Mr. Second's -- physical data. For some reason, they don't think Mr. Second would've let that happen. Alzeid is the nickname that Natsume apparently called Mr. Second. She called Alzeid this too. Serateed tells Alzeid that Second's body was never found, and hints that the first name of Second is Alzeid. Alzeid Second. His last name makes me wonder, second what? Second in a series of clones? Or is Second a real last name? Mr. Second said to Serateed (vol 9) that he was using those kids (Alzeid and Alzeid Jr.) to stay alive, and that yet he's not really living. He also said he can't die. Physically, he cannot. But also he can't because he needs to work on and responsibilies to fulfill.

Shogetsu: A cheerful young man in Prometheus, tied to the organization there. He adores having things entertain him, hates being bored. He likes inorganic things. Things (especially visits from people) easily excite adoration in him, and his expression lights up with almost childlike delight. He appears to be a sort of scientist, and he's rumored to be the best in Prometheus. Shogetsu thinks experimentation should be hands-on, with emphasis that the subject should be living and active. This makes it more interesting. He knows Bheat and his family, and has heard of Alzeid too. Baroqueheat is creeped out by Shogetsu, and Branowen calls him a brat. Something to note is that Shogetsu says his intuition is always right. Does he mean this literally? He seems to quite like Rahzel. He follows her group and eventually moves to Rahzel's town to observe her and her friends.

Befyladita and Salesaneia: two clone girls who serve Shogetsu. Befy is the serene one with short, dark hair. Sale has the longer, lighter wavy hair and shows more emotion than Befy. They are devoted to their Master Shogetsu. Befy is always appreciated for her work, but Sale is overlooked sometimes, but not out of any spite or anything. Just lighthearted humor. Befy has a sword arm like Baroqueheat, but only with a cleaner, less adorned blade. Befy is also really serenely blunt in her manner. Sale is skilled with guns, and is very fast in combat. Sale seems a bit more airheaded and prone to extreme fluctuations in emotion. Sale seems to desire attention and approval from Shogetsu. Maybe she likes him.

Serateed: A kind and eccentric man who adopted the abandoned of Baroqueheat, Branowen, Natsume, Kiara. He is inhuman, never aging, the like. He taught her how to be strong and how to take care of herself. He is a mage, maybe. Rahzel loves this man to death, so much that her depth of devotion disturbs others. Serateed is called an idiot by his brothers and even Rahzel herself. He is extremely devoted to Rahzel and feels her maidenhood is important. Thus, when Rahzel tells Sera about all Baroqueheat tries to do to her, Sera goes nuts all over Bheat, blood all over the walls. Sera doesn't like Alzeid because Alzeid has taken the name that Natsume once called Mr. Second. Once he hears Kiara is hanging around, he insists that Rahzel come home with him. So does he know what Kiara has planned? With this sort of reaction, is it something bad then? He thinks Kiara will harm her, and he wants to protect her from him. Serateed saw Alzeid Jr. but didn't seem to know or recognize him. Serateed believes that Alzeid killed Second.

Dr. Taylor Cannabis: A woman who knows both Alzeid and Baroqueheat. Cares for Alzeid when he suffers from the virus. She was married to Soresta and calls him a fool for all of the events that led to his death. She doesn't want to avenge Soresta and kill Alzeid, but she still misses Soresta in a "companion" sort of way. She has ties to Prometheus, and there is more to her that meets the eye. Her job for Mr. Eizus was to gather information on Alzeid, especially blood and tissue samples, but she failed.

Mr. Eizus: Dr. Taylor's uncle. He seems to be the boss of an organization Taylor and Amy Kynlenn are in. Maybe Bheat and his family were too. Yes, Kiara is for sure. The group seems all scientifical. They are involved with the whole Mr. Second Alzeid thing, and they realize the stories don't add up. (Suicide, Alzeid says it's murder, Bheat says Second's the murderer…) They believe Mr. Second is truly dead, because Dr. Taylor had gotten really close to getting Alzeid's, and thus Mr. Second's, physical data. For some reason, they don't think Mr. Second would've let that happen.

Amy Kynlenn: Seems to be higher in the ranks of Mr. Eizus' organization than Dr. Taylor. Amy is a general. She has shoulder length hair ending in curls. She's bubbly, but maybe this is a façade, for she shows glimpses of a hard, cruel and scary side. She seems deeply interested in Alzeid. Her close assistant/subordinate is captain Sean Wes Weller

Sean Wess Weller: an ex-instructor in the army Alzeid and Bheat were in, now a captain. His boss is Mrs. Kynlenn, and she trusts him. Sean is a man of few words.

Mr. Enero: full name is Signore Enero Feb Jel Carboverde. A mustachioed man who is the padrino (godfather) of all of Bheat's family. **The villagers of Prometheus call him their "Prometheus."** In Greek myth, Prometheus created humans out of warm mud, gave them fire, and helped along the growth in their civilization. So did Mr. Enero do something like this too, cloning people and stuff? He's extremely VIP, and seems much more important than he appears. He seems to be head or a high official of the organization. He sleeps all year long and wakes up at an apparently scheduled time. Shogetsu mentioned cold sleep or cryogenics, so I think this is how Mr. Enero sleeps all year. Mr. Enero knows people who can bring the dead to life and travel through space time (impossible magics), so he's involved with the whole genetics/Mr. Second/Natsume thing. **He mentions time travel** and is involved with genetics. These two things, I can tell, are integral to the plot shown thus far and in the future too. Mr. Enero likes Rahzel quite a bit.

Illiuze Mellebetti: is called a Lieutenant general who appears to be in the Prometheus org.

Fay Lisette: Special forces warrant officer aka Immortal Hercules. Cheerful kid/teen/ who has scissors. His dream is to marry someone and make a happy home. He asks Rahzel to marry him. He appears to have amazing regenerative abilities, or healing abilities. Maybe that's whay he's called Hercules, because nothing can hurt him.

Dee Fennel: He was a major/minor character in vol 3 and 4. He was a puppet controlled by Kiara. He was led into believing that if he distributes Angel Text drugs, and that if he took the body of Rahzel as his own, he would become an angel. This went a little bit too far in Kiara's eyes, and he severely wounded Dee for his misbehavior. Kiara had just used Dee to see how the Angel Text drug worked. Kiara said "It's not a textbook of holiness. It's more a textbook of evolution and revenge for the ruined angel." Dee was wounded by Kiara and soon killed by Jelice. **Perhaps the most important role Dee played was as a plot device, exploring and then wiping Rahzel's memories (apparently the memories of Kiara), and making her take the Angel Text drug.** This was an important plot point.

THE ORGANIZATION in Prometheus has seven chairs, and one is always empty. Let's see… Mr. Eizus, Taylor Cannibis, Amy Kylenn, Signore Carboverde, Shogetsu, Branowen, Kiara… I know that's more than 7, but these are all people likely to be in the org. Mr. Second or Natsume might be in it, and since they're MIA, the chair is always empty. The organization seems interested in magic, genetics, and the affairs of Second, Natsume, and more recently, Alzeid and Rahzel.

MINOR CHARACTERS

Vic: In volume one, a minor character. Vic maybe short for Victoria? She was fleeing from the patrol squad because she had some stolen file. She was rebellious in her youth. She is very close to Saiki, who came to find her and take her away.

Saiki: In volume one, a minor character. When Vic was all rebellious, he didn't side with her. It seems he is the only one Vic listens to. He came to find Vic because he still cares.

Miss Lina Renford: Vol. one, minor character. A spoiled, naïve young lady who captured Alzeid just because he was a "bishonen." Alzeid pitys her. He shows her that people are nice to her only because of her father, who owns a shipping business. She later leaves home with Taki.

Taki: Vol. one, minor character. He serves Miss Lina Renford. He is very devoted to her. Later, the two leave together home together.

Mr. Rodley: Vol one, minor character. A stingy old man who, in youth, chose money over his lover Norma. She died and he never went to see her ghost out of fear. He, owner of some fancy estate, hired Rahzel to exorcise Norma but Rahzel sided with Norma and blew Mr. Rodley up.

Norma: Vol one, a minor character. A young woman who fell down, hit her head, and died while waiting for Mr. Rodley so they could go elope. She overlooked Mr. Rodley's greed and heartlessness until Rahzel convinced her otherwise. Together, they laughed as they lit the fuses, blowing Mr. Rodley to high heaven.

Soresta: A major character in vol 1 and 2, but I put him in the minor character section because he's dead and gone, never to play a role again. And he didn't play a large role until a couple of chapters in vol 2. Soresta's was a guy in the army with Alzeid and Baroqueheat. He was greedy for Alzeid's attention (not in a perverted way…I think…ok, nope. He obsessed about everything Alzeid. He even wrote poems to him and made Alzeid plushies. By the way, this severely creeps Alzeid out when he discovers all this. He was shaking and clutching Rahzel in terror.) Soresta loathed Rahzel because she was the center of Alzeid's attention. He attempted to kill her, but Alzeid stepped in and totally annihilated him. Soresta was married to Dr. Taylor. More than anything, Soresta wanted a war (he was gonna use Vincent to start one) because on the battlefield, he said he felt alive. And he wanted to fight there alongside Alzeid. This is why Soresta cherished his days in the army, when this was a reality.

Vincent: vol 1 and 2, a major/minor character. A kid looked after by Baroque and Soresta in vol one and two. I use the phrase "looking after" in the loosest sense, seeing as they treated him so roughly and uncaringly. Rahzel protected and saved him a couple of times, and his grateful and full of admiration. Everyone believes him to be the illegitimate son of the king of Obplay and his maidservant, with a ring to proving his identity. He was supposedly rejected until the real heir to the throne died of a plague. Now Vincent's the heir. Soresta was planning to use Vincent to start a war, but was killed before this happened. And it turns out that Vincent has been playing everyone. He is not actually the blood heir, he's just a regular kid. The real heir was Vincent's friend. The heir always asked for his parents before he died of the same plague. Vee took the ring and acted like he was the heir because he was mad at the King of Obplay for abandoning the kid cuz he was illegit, and only wanting him back when the true heir died. Basically, Vee's mad at the king cuz he was treating the second heir to the throne, Vee's friend, like a substitute hopefully never needed and best left forgotten if possible. Vee wanted to beat the King up for treating his friend like this. Eventually, Vee leaves the group to complete his mission.

Doctor Ghost Man: He is unnamed and is a minor character in vol 2. He lives alone in a forest. Rahzel was lost and sick, and he lets her stay the night. He made her hot cocoa helped her sickness. He was a doctor but accidentally killed his wife while operating on her. He had been deeply suffering ever since. Rahzel told him to forgive himself sometime, because everybody makes mistakes. Doctors can't be perfect, they're human. He rejected this at first but soon realized that she spoke truth. He likes her and cares for her. Later, Alzied and Baroqueheat come for Rahzel, and she was sleeping/knocked unconscious by Alzeid. They carry her away and Doctor Ghost Man smiles and fades away when they leave, perhaps finally resolving his conflicts in life and passing on with no regrets.

Larawell: a minor character in vol 2. She was a little girl who was the child of Jenfoupe's wife and another man. Jenfoupe killed her mother and took care of little Larawell. She was treated badly by the villagers, cuz they say she is a monster who should be alive but was revived with black magic. (That's not true.) It's disturbing, but she kills anyone—anyone—who hurts her, even a little. She killed two during her short presence in the volume. Jeez. Larawell liked Rahzel a lot. She killed herself in the end as self-punishment for all she had done.

Jenfoupe: a minor character in volume 2. The surrogate father of Larawell. He killed his wife when he found out she wanted a divorce and she was pregnant with another man's baby. She was left on the sky burial and Jenfoupe took the child, cared for her, and named her Larawell. He often took on the blame for the people Larawell had killed. In the end, he was cornered by the villagers for Larawell's latest kill, a little boy who threw a stone at ther and called her a monster. He killed himself at that point because he realized the circumstances he had acquired Larawell in had made the villagers treat her badly all her life.

Madeira: A minor character in vol 3. A girl who perceives herself as everyone's second favorite to her beautiful sister. She thus feels inferior. She is smart, sharp tongued, and determined to go to college though her parents are against it. She and Rahzel loathe each other for the longest time. Rahzel convinces her that she is not inferior. She is her own person with her own good traits, though they're not beauty like her sister. Madeira decides to leave home and just go to college and deal with her stubborn parents later.

Misette: A minor character in volume 3. She was the daughter of the family who adopted Jelice. She and Jelice fell in love, but Jelice was sent away. Later, her family gets into debt and Misette must leave to make her own living, prostitution. Dee Fennel doesn't like her for this. Misette dies, explodes, of Angel Text drug overdose. Since Dee Fennel was the guy who spread Angel Text around, Jelice blames Dee for Misette's death.

Elmer: a minor character in volume 4. He is a kid out to avenge his father, who was put in prison and on the list to leave, but forced to fight in a sort of Roman coliseum battle and was killed. He accidentally runs into Rahzel and co., and all are arrested. They discover the gruesome secret of how the prison has coliseum battles for the entertainment of the rich. Alzeid decides to help Elmer cuz Alzeid is also searching to avenge his father. They bust out and corner the boss of the jail, but Elmer cannot bring himself to kill anyone. He bursts into tears and Rahzel and co. end operations there for good.

Romario: a minor character in volume 4. A little boy Rahzel and co. find lost at a circus. They reunite him with his caring mother. They all watch the circus together. The ringleader, a woman named Ileezha Partnel, notices how beautiful Romario's hands are (he plays piano) and takes him to be in a vanishing act. But he never reappears later. Romario's mother looks for him, and later, Rahzel and co. look too. The circus isn't what it appears. Illezha Partnel killed Romario and used his hands to create a body for her son, Viora. She is later killed.

Ileeza Partnel: a minor character in volume 4. She is the ringleader of a circus. She kidnapped Romario in a vanishing act. She killed him and took his beautiful hands. She kidnaps children, kills them, and uses their body parts to sew together an ideal body for her child, Viora, who had died in a miscarriage. She is stabbed by Romario's mother in anger, and later, Viora, her sewn together baby, turns on Ileezha, using Romario's hands to stab her to death. Alzeid then kills Viora to put it out of its misery.

Ludwika: A minor character in volumes 4-5. She is a little girl with white hair and red eyes just like Alzeid. She loves Alzeid, clings to him, watches him, adores him. She has never seen the sky because she is at high risk for skin cancer, cuz she's albino. Alzeid went through the same thing as a kid. "What color is the sky?" "It's the same color as Rahzel's eyes." "Wow! It's so beautiful!" "Yeah. It is beautiful." Alzeid was in the same situation as a kid, and saw the sky through that woman's eyes (the woman who supposedly killed Mr. Second, Alzeid's father, the woman who might be Natsume…). The villagers in the town talked of making Rahzel and co. fertilizer. Turns out Ludwika is some innocent spirit incarnate of a forest of albino trees. The trees are alive (like, moving and grabbing alive), lack chloroplasts (and therefore color), and need to get food another way, from live humans. As soon as Ludwika saw the sun and the blueness of the sky, she disappeared into white petals, and the trees stopped moving.

Ashma and Addy Ahzeem: the two assassins who attack adult Alzeid when looking for Alzeid Jr. They poison him with a virus even he can't handle. They are puppets, as practically everyone is, of Kiara's. He gave them the poison to use. They witness Rayborn's death at the hands of the other assassins, and Addy feels deeply for the injustice. They are also very sorry for hurting the wrong Alzeid. These 2 help Rahzel take Rayborn's body back to Mr. Diorte, then part ways.

Ilyria Rose: Rahzel's mother. She could see the future. Seeing the future deaths of her loved ones made her insane. Out of fear, Fabien avoided her and Rahzel. While he was gone, Ilyria tried to kill herself and Rahzel, and was killed by Rahzel in self defense.

Fabien Rose: biological father of Rahzel or second husband of Ilyria. He loved his bright daughter but grew nervous around her and her mother when her mother started going crazy. After Rahzel killed her mother in self defense, Fabien abandoned Rahzel in the forest, but later regretted his actions and went back for her. She was already gone, taken by Kiara and Alzeid Jr. He went back to town and everyone was dead (killed by Kiara and Alzeid Jr.). He thought that if Rahzel was the one who killed all the townspeople, she'd come back for him too, and he felt he deserved it for abandoning her. Fabien however lived on, believing Rahzel was dead until nearly 15 years later, seeing her with Alzeid and Bheat. Shortly after, Kiara comes and kills Fabien, because he felt the punishment for abandoning Rahzel was long overdue.

Nanette and Anais: Rahzels friends in Ebroze.


End file.
